


Earrings

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fear, Panic Attacks, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: What happens when one thinks a priceless memento is lost?Teen rating just to be safe. Re: Tags: panic attacks/fear is all relatively mild in depiction for this story, but is overwhelming to the character.
Relationships: Kino Makoto & Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 4





	Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> The Christmas Candle kind of spurred this one.

  
Not pressed for time by any means, Usagi sighed as she relaxed in a hot shower.

Her muscles ached this week. Partly lack of sleep, partly fighting youmas, and also partly schoolwork. 

Sure she was in her senior year of college and happily not living at home, but she still had stress.

Usagi was excited, for later tonight was the cherry blossom festival. It had been warm out lately, so Usagi, Makoto, and the others were in short sleeves and shorts.

But as the festival had a formal piece, Makoto had a dark pink/magenta colored dress. Usagi smirked. Maybe it even matched Makos’ earrings to a degree.

Meanwhile, Usagi was going to wear a pale pink dress that, in the right light, might even look white. Her dress had green trim, as if to represent the green stems on which the blossoms grew.

They actually hadn’t seen each other's dresses, so Usagi was excited to see Makoto in hers.

They dated in high school, and mutually decided to part ways after graduation (despite going to the sme college). Usagi lived at home her freshman year, and chose to dorm in her sophomore year. While they got along famously, they broke up to give each other a chance to explore college life on their own, and not be caught up exclusively to each other. They were still best friends and hung out daily. Upon junior year, they chose to room together, with Usagi moving into Mako’s apartment. After a few discussions and bad breakups with other people in the years prior, they chose to date again, and have been solid ever since. They were taking things slowly where intimacy was concerned, simply taking their time.

“NOOO!!!!!”

Hearing the sudden pained and prolonged shout, not only did Usagi startle and almost fall badly in the (now no longer relaxing) shower, but she grabbed a towel and rushed out the bathroom door.

“Makoto?! Makoto what is it? What’s wrong?”

“It’s gone! Oh my god I can’t believe I lost it!”

“What? What? Lost what?” Usagi asked confused, seeing Makoto in just her sports bra and a pair of shorts. (This wasn’t considered uncommon for Makoto on occasion, but it also wasn't a look she wore daily). 

“My earring! My rose earring!”

“What?” Usagi looked around, but didn’t comment on it more. “Okay...Well, where was the last place you saw them?” Usagi realized the uselessness and “captain obvious”-ness of this question, but she needed something to start with.

“In my _ears_ Usagi!” Makoto snapped with a biting growl. “I wear them all the time, every single day, and _never_ take them off!”

“Makoto, biting my head off isn’t going to help you, even if it might make you feel slightly better.” Usagi replied calmly, and did well to ignore Makoto’s tone otherwise. “You don’t even remove them, even to shower?”

Makoto shook her head, an apologetic look to her eyes.

“Okay...well, they have to be around here somewhere...Let me rinse my--”

“We have to find it _now_!”

Usagi did well _not_ to roll her eyes, despite wanting to. Apparently Makoto didn’t care (or perhaps notice) that she was just in a towel.

“Makoto we’ll--”

“THEY WERE MY MOM’S USAGI! I need to find them **_now_**!” Makoto cried hysterically and desperately, having a panic attack that was so uncharacteristic of her (unless it had to do in their teenage years with boys). 

Makoto had never told this before, nor did Usagi ever think to ask Makoto about her earrings.

The quick look of ‘oh’ flashed across Usagi’s face, and was replaced with determination. “Let me get dressed and I’ll help you look. We’ll find the missing one, Mako.” Usagi cut herself short from making that a promise, despite doing everything she could to make it happen. 

Dressing quickly into a spare set of shorts and a shirt, and after calming Makoto to an understandable level, Usagi helped Makoto retrace her steps. Makoto looked around the room again, much to Mako’s protest and displeasure, and again around her apartment. 

“Where were you before you came home?”

“Checked the mail...Went to the park...No...I'll never find it if it’s in the park...and the bakery.”

Usagi resided the urge to let out a sigh; this was going to be a long afternoon, but she’d do this for her, without question or complaint.

“Okay, where exactly in the park?”

“Just the pathways. Sat one one of the benches by the fountain and flowers..” Makoto said, narrowing it down like Usagi intended.

“You stay here. I’ll check. We’ll find it, Mako.” Usagi said, as she wrapped her hair in a loose wet ponytail, having squeezed some of the shampoo and excess water out. She’ll deal with her hair later.

“Look...Try to take a shower, let it try to relax you a little?” Usagi suggested. Racing out of the house, Usagi retraced Makoto’s steps from the house to the park, to the bakery and back again.

“Anyting?” Makoto, with wet hair, pounced on her as she opened the door an hour later, already half dressed for the party.

“You?” Usagi said without answering.

“No…You didn't answer my question.”

“I’m afraid not Mako. I’m sorry. I asked around and everything.”

“No, no, no, no no! I...I cant’ lose it…It has to be here! I looked everywhere, Usa.”

“M--”

“I...I didn’t even feel it fall out...How could I not know?”

It pained Usagi to see Makoto fall apart like this.

“We’ll find it honey...M-maybe it’s in your clothing somewhere? Maybe it fell out when you put your dress on, if over your head, or it fell out when you bent down if stepping into it?”

“Maybe?”

“If I have to grab my old toy metal detector that I’d used on the beach when I was a little kid, I will.” Usaig said, half kidding, but half serious.

Makoto begna to run her hands all over her dress frantically, and just outright began to panic. 

“MAKOTO STOP MOVING!” Usagi yelled, simply to get the girl’s attention, having grabbed her by the shoulders.

Both expelling a deep breath, one out of sighed sorrow, the other one simply because she yelled, Usagi gave Makoto a look. 

“Forgive the hands.” Usagi stated as she began to softly pat Makoto down the sides of her body, and through (what seemed to both of them) copious amounts of fabric on Makoto’s outfit.

“Makoto, you also need to breathe. You having a panic attack right now doesn't help you keep still, okay? Breathe slow and deep.” Came Usagi’s calming, soothing voice, as her hands continued to grip some fabric on one side, and smooth it out on heather, before reversing course. It was slow and methodical.

“I can't believe i--l--”

“Makoto, shh...I need to focus. I promise you can get this out all in a few minutes, okay? Just give me 5 minutes…”

Maktoo squeezed her eyes shut, trying to contain both her tears and her trembling.

She felt Usagi’s hands leave her body, and Makoto sank to the floor in tears. 

She failed to see Usagi take the clothes she wore earlier and look through those.

She missed Usagi’s grin, as Usagi plucked the earring out of the fabric.

Looking around, Usagi grabbed a new rubber backing and put a 2nd one on Makoto's other earring.

Without words, Usagi took Makot’s hand and gently deposited the earrings in her palm.

“Huh? You found it?! Where was it?”

Usagi smiled softly. “It looks like it fell out when you got out of your clothes and into the dress. It must have fallen out, not only while you were still in earlie clothes, but then got tangled as you kept searching for it. Now they have new backings so they wont fall out again. Glad you were still getting ready, and it waited to fall out until you were home.”

“I’m so sorry I made you g--”

Usagi shook her head. “You did not make me go outside to look. I did that on my own. I’m just glad it was still in the house.”

“Thank you for finding it.” Makoto said, kissing Usaagi deeply. “You have no idea what I mean.”

“Trust me, I’ve got a clue, and you're welcome. I love you.”

”I love you too. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“You’d do the same for me. Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to rinse out the rest of my hair, and get ready myself. You showered, yes?”

“Yes. It helped a little. Thanks.”

“Good.” Usagi smiled, leaving Makoto to finish getting ready.


End file.
